The present invention refers to a modular intramedullary nail, more particularly to a modular femoral intramedullary nail comprising a nail which is composed of a proximal portion, a middle portion and a distal portion, said proximal portion having a longitudinal slot and said distal portion having at least one transversal bore.
So-called unreamed locking intramedullary nails have been used for the treatment of fractures of tubular bones for some time now. Lately, the indications of such intramedullary nails have been extended to include proximal fractures of the femur shaft, these fractures existing in a great diversity while their treatment is extremely complex. As a consequence, a great number of intramedullary nails have been developed which take into account the different types of fractures. These nails only distinguish themselves by the manner in which the proximal fixing screws are positioned according to the type of fracture. This leads to an expensive storage of a large number of nails and instruments. Furthermore, it is increasingly difficult for the surgeon and the nurses to master a great number of different implant systems in such a manner that an optimum treatment of fractures is ensured.
WO-94/13219 describes an unreamed intramedullary nail of modular structure which allows a considerable reduction of the number of required intramedullary nails by its diversity in use. The intramedullary nail is provided with a cylindrical sleeve which is adapted to be slid over its proximal end in a telescopic manner and whose design allows different modes of attachment in order to adapt the intramedullary nail to the required application. However, such a telescopic attachment is not optimal with respect to biomechanical aspects, which must be considered as essential on account of the great loads at the proximal femur, and furthermore, the proximal portion of the nail is additionally thickened by the attached sleeve, thus resulting in negative effects with respect to the vascularization of the neck area of the femur head. Finally, the telescopic attachment compulsorily lengthens the nail, resulting in a modification of its original length.
DE 85 33 134 U describes a device for treating a bone fracture, which comprises a proximal hollow portion accepting a threaded bolt for fixing a screw in a transversal slot. This device is designed for a particular type of fracture and does not permit the reduction of required intramedullary nails.